


That’s All

by SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole



Series: Kissing A Fool universe [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: (only if you read the first fic), Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot Collection, Scott is a romantic sap, Singer/Musician Scott, Socialite Tessa, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole/pseuds/SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole
Summary: A one-shot song fic of happier times between Tessa and Scott.Part of my Kissing A Fool universe revolving around Toronto socialite Tessa Virtue and singer/musician Scott Moir.





	That’s All

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Kissing A Fool was supposed to be a random one-shot and I got it out of my system and left it in my doc folder for months because it’s angsty and I felt guilty about posting something like that. And then this song came to mind (I do love this song. It’s so simple and romantic). 
> 
> So here is another happier one-shot in my alt. universe of singer/musician Scott and socialite Tessa. You get to see romantic sap Scott out on full force.

Scott looks at his beautiful Tessa sleeping in his bed, her dark hair fanned out on his pillow, her cute nose snuggled under his sheets, and he again wonders how lucky he is to have her in his life. 

It’s crazy how Scott Moir, struggling singer and musician, managed to snag someone so completely out of his league. 

No one in his life, not even his mother who obviously loves him and is genetically obligated to believe in him, would ever think he could capture the love and attention of someone like  _ Tessa Virtue _ . She’s practically Toronto royalty - her family is one of the richest in the city with their fingers in every single possible pie... and he’s just a simple bloke from small-town Canada who likes to sing. And likes music. And decided he wanted to do both for a living.

It’s been almost five years since he moved to Toronto to try and forge a career for himself. He got the college degree his mother wanted as his “backup”, and immediately packed up his guitar for Toronto to live on a friend’s couch. And despite that first year or so where he was living paycheck to paycheck, and was always uncertain when a bad flu could wipe out all his meagre savings, he’s been able to build up a fairly comfortable and stable life for himself in the intervening years. 

But it’s nothing fancy or even close to what Tessa must be used to or deserves.

As Scott sits down by his keyboard and watches Tessa sleep (in a romantic and not creepy manner), he tinkers with a few keys. Softly of course (he’s turned the volume down), though he’s quickly learned the past few weeks that Tessa can sleep through anything in the morning.

His eyes caress her delicate features, and he chuckles as he’s drawn back to the day they first met.

At the back of his mind, Scott had been aware one of the pretty Virtue sisters was organising the charity event he was being hired for. But obviously it wasn’t something he cared about or even registered until she was standing before him in that white jumpsuit. 

They were introduced by the event coordinator. As Tessa greeted him, Scott had been struck by her radiant beauty and that beaming smile levelled directly at him. The starkness of the white set off her creamy skin effortlessly, and was completely contrasted by that deep red lipstick which drew him in like a siren. 

When they actually conversed for that ten to fifteen minutes whilst waiting for the stage to be set up, he swore he felt sparks fly between them. There was a tingle running through his body that just screamed that something life-changing was happening to him at that very moment. 

That Tessa was important. Someone special and meaningful. Who would be of significance to him.

He had snuck peeks at her all throughout the night. And the more he saw her graciously interact with the guests and the young sick children who were in attendance during the dinner, the more Scott became smitten.

He may have tweaked his planned performance list as the afternoon and evening went on, because he just couldn’t help himself!

Out of his mouth came songs and lyrics like:

_When_ _I fall in love, it will be forever… _

_ When I give my heart, it will be completely  _

_ Or I’ll never give my heart _

_ And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  _

_ Is when I fall in love with you. _

Or…  _ Isn’t it romantic _

_ Merely to be young on such a night as this? _

_ Isn't it romantic? _

_ Every note that's sung is like a lover's kiss. _

Scott knows he’s being ridiculous, since singing standards and love songs is a large part of his job and repertoire for gigs like this. But he honestly felt like he was singing every single word to her. 

And he’s never crooned or sang like this before. Like he really was falling in love at first sight...

It was a real heady feeling that emboldened him throughout the event. Typically he alternated between playing the piano for relatively more quiet performances and then he moved to the front of the stage to perform like a showman. And that night, he was performing for  _ her _ . Like a boy trying to catch the attention of his pretty school teacher with a  _ look at me, look at me, look how smart and talented I can be  _ flair and flourish to his whole performance.

He did a little spin with his mic stand, he tried to be extra charming while he bantered with the audience to make them laugh... Scott can fully admit to himself that he was showing off massively in an effort to impress her.

He was careful not to look at her too often though. But as a performer who was playing to a crowd, he obviously had to scan the room and connect with the audience. And he was so gratified every time he saw her enjoying his songs.

And when he cued up the music for Orange Coloured Sky. He knew he was singing exactly how he had been feeling all day.

_ I was walking along, minding my business _

_ When out of an orange colored sky _

_ (Flash, bam, alakazam) _

_ Wonderful you came by _

_ I was humming a tune, drinking in sunshine _

_ When out of that orange colored view _

_ (Flash, bam, alakazam) _

_ I got a look at you _

_ One look and I yelled timber _

_ Watch out for flying glass _

_ 'Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out _

_ I went into a spin and I started to shout _

_ I've been hit _

_ (This is it, this is it, I've been hit) _

He’s been hit by something alright. And he’s not sure he’ll ever be the same again. 

It’s at this moment that he catches Tessa’s eyes and he’s arrested by that gorgeous green gaze. He can’t help the small smirk that plays on his lips as he sings the next few verses to her.

_ I was walking along minding my business _

_ When love came and hit me in the eye _

_ (Flash, bam, alakazam) _

_ Out of an orange colored sky _

_ One look and I yelled timber _

_ Watch out for flying glass _

_ 'Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out _

_ I went into a spin and I started to shout _

_ I've been hit _

_ (This is it, this is it, I've been hit) _

It was no doubt one of the best shows he’s played. He was on  _ fire _ and all pumped up from the crowd’s reaction! And at the end of the night, when everyone was packing up and she walked over to thank him for his performance, he had a moment of insanity when he turned to her and asked if she wanted to grab a taco from that awesome food truck two blocks down. 

The moment the invitation left his lips, Scott wanted to smack himself on the forehead. What was he thinking?! This was Tessa Virtue who could probably afford to buy every food truck in the city! Just because he was peckish didn’t mean he had to open his stupid mouth and invite her to come with him! His subconscious brain was clearly working against him and decided to blab out the words without a well thought-out strategy.

Because why would she want to join him for a taco?!

Scott knew he apparently had a reputation for being a smooth performer on stage. He’s been told more than once by older audience members that he exudes the same debonair charm of the old Rat Pack with Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin, and transports them right back to the good old days when he sings. Which Scott does recognise is the best compliment ever. 

But he’s also self aware enough to know he’s a complete dork off the stage. Which is why, if his subconscious really wanted to push Scott into asking Tessa out, it should have invited her to One Altitude, that rooftop bar that was supposedly the best bar in town and had an excellent view of the cityscape at night. Scott’s mentor Patch was the owner of the bar (and several other establishments around town), which did give Scott free entry and an automatic pass to skip the various queues and bouncers. So why in the world did tacos (such a messy food as well) get blurted out of his traitorous mouth?!

Then to Scott’s utter amazement, she said yes!

And everything in his life changed once she entered it. Like a cool fresh breeze had swept through his apartment, birds were chirping and all the flowers in the world had bloomed. He was in an absolute dream. 

He always sang as he went about his daily life, picking up groceries, driving up and down from Toronto to Ilderton to see his folks... but Tessa spurred an intense creative streak in him that even he was surprised by. The original songs and lyrics were just spilling out of him. And the spontaneity in which he would suddenly burst into song just to see and hear her laugh with her whole body and expressive eyes… Or how just last evening, she’d convinced him to dance in the rain, with passers-by watching like they were insane. It was all so giddy and wonderful! 

They had eventually run back to his apartment where they had stumbled giggling into his tiny shower, and then fallen into his bed in a fevered rush of happiness and desire. The likes of which Scott has never  _ ever _ experienced.

Waking up with her in his arms is just as amazing and the last few weeks have proven that nothing compares to waking up to the woman you love and seeing your entire future filled with such happiness. Whether she’s in his bed or he’s in hers, there’s something about that shared intimacy when you know it’s  _ real _ love that makes Scott feel slightly guilty about his past relationships. That he must have not been a great boyfriend because he never came  _ close _ to loving anyone like he does with Tessa.

There’s a niggle at the back of his mind that wonders what in the world he has to offer her though. He knows the sex is fantastic. There’s no doubt about it that they are both insatiable for one another and Tessa is  _ always _ more than satisfied (usually more than once too - Scott is very smug about that). 

But he’s not oblivious to the fact she should be dating some slick professional who’s heir to a Fortune 500 company. Or perhaps one of the numerous guys she grew up with or meet with on a daily basis - who went to the right schools, wears the right suits, and have the right type of future.

But then again, Scott is certain that the love and connection he shared with Tessa is incomparable. And Scott has always been an optimist at heart, so he knows that it will all work out. It has to. Because he can’t imagine a future without Tessa.

Subconsciously, he starts playing a refrain from a song he’s been working on. It’s just a bit he’s been tinkering with, a melody stuck in his head with no lyrics yet.. but he thinks it’s hauntingly beautiful and evokes the adoration he feels whenever he thinks of Tessa.

“That’s pretty. Is that something new you’re working on?”

Scott glances up to see Tessa bleary-eyed with her hair tumbling down like a waterfall over her bare shoulders. She tucks the bedsheets under her armpits with a slight blush, and Scott finds it delightfully charming how she’s shy after all the tangling they’ve done on both their bedsheets and many other surfaces.

And based on her slow gaze up and down his bare body (he’d only paused to pull up his boxers when he left the bed), it’s clear she has no qualms fully appreciating the skin he’s displaying.

“Yes, that’s about all there is to it though. I haven’t quite figured out what else is there.”

He jumps up to pour her a cup of the coffee he brewed earlier (it’s always good to have a cup ready on hand in the mornings for Tessa), and as she sips the thick brew and her eyes begin to look more alert, she says, “Can you play me something else then?”

“What do you want to hear?” He asks immediately rifling through his mind for possibilities. He hopes she doesn’t request a Halls and Oates song, but he’s certain he can muddle through one for her… He might get the lyrics all wrong though, and actually off the top of his head, he can only think of that one song about a rich girl going too far. Which isn’t exactly the kind of song he thinks he should be referencing at this point.

“Whatever you want. Whatever comes to mind.” She replies with a bit of a morning huskiness in her voice that makes Scott’s mind go straight into the gutter.

He has to quickly shake his head, clearing the fog of desire that had been descending.

And suddenly the perfect song pops into his head and his fingers fly automatically back to the keyboard to start the tune.

_ I can only give you love that lasts forever _

_ And the promise to be near each time you call _

_ And the only heart I own is yours and yours alone, that's all, that's all _

Scott knows he’s a sap, but he hopes Tessa realises that he means every single word. That his heart belongs to her now. It really isn’t an exaggeration for him to say that she owns it completely.

_ I can only give you country walks in springtime _

_ And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall _

_ And a love whose burning light to warm the winter night, that's all, that's all _

_ There are those I am sure who have told you _

_ They will give you the world for a toy _

_ All I ask for these arms to enfold you, and a love, time can never destroy _

_ If you're wond'ring what I'm asking in return, dear _

_ You'll be glad to know that my demands are small _

_ Say it's me that you'll adore for now and ever more, that's all, that's all _

As he finishes the simple but heartfelt song, Scott looks up at her again, and he swears that despite the morning rays peeping through his window blinds, there are the same stars in her gorgeous green eyes that are present in his own. 

She makes this laugh cry noise that is just the best sound he’s ever heard. His heart soars at her bright, beaming smile and the way it seems to envelop him in utter happiness. 

Tessa reaches out one inviting hand to him. And Scott leaps to take it and tumble back onto his mattress. 

He peppers hungry kisses all across her face, hair and shoulders, while she squeals in excitement and giggles in anticipation. Then her fingers run through his hair, digging into his scalp causes him to groan out loud. He slows down as the mood turns almost instantly from fun and flirty, to hot and steamy. 

As he makes quick work taking off his boxers while nibbling his way down Tessa’s delicious midriff, the only conscious thought he’s able to grasp on to, besides pure want and desire, is that life can’t get any better that waking up every morning to Tessa. 

When he thinks about what he needs in his life. 

He just needs Tessa. 

That’s all.

  
  


*****

**Author's Note:**

> For info, the songs referenced in this fic is When I Fall in Love by Nat King Cole, Isn’t it Romantic, Orange Coloured Sky popularised by singers like Ella Fitzgerald and Tony Bennett, and Natalie Cole. The main song of the fic is That’s All by Nat King Cole.
> 
> As seen, I’m giving Scott a bit of a big band vibe here. It’s part of his versatility/differentiator in the crowded singer/songwriter/musician space in Toronto. He does the guitar/songwriter in the pub gigs, he does the romantic love songs on the piano in the hotels, and he can class it up old school big band as a showman/performer in the various formal dinner/charity events in which he met Tessa in the above fic. Basically anything to make a living.
> 
> Honestly, I’m giving myself more leeway since the songs Scott will likely be singing in the rest of this AU will have a bit of range across genres. His main instruments are the piano and guitar, but he’s clearly confident to perform without hiding behind the security of an instrument (you know, Scott’s a natural showman! =P)


End file.
